Summer Belongs To You (song) SYTC Version
Adrian: 'Its been a long,long day and there were moments when I doubted. '''Jasmine: '''That we'd ever reached the point where we could laugh and sing about it. '''Adrian & Jazz: '''Now the sun has set on this, another extrordinary day! '''Amanda: '''And when it comes around again, You'll know I'll say! '''David: '''Tell me what you want to do today. '''Thomas: '''All we need is a place to start, if we have heart, we'll make it. '''Maria: ''Cause We're not messin' around (we're not messin' around). '''Adrian & Jazz: '''Yes, we can dream it, do it, build it, make it, I know we can really take it, to the limit before the sun goes down. '''Julia: '''As soon as wake up, you gotta make your move. '''Lizzie: '''Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove. '''Julia and Lizzie: '''The sun is shining, so there's a lot that you can do. '''Adrian: '''There's a world of possibilities outside your door! '''David: '''Why settle for a little? You can get much more! '''Jasmine: '''Don't Need an invitation, everyday is new. '''Adrian & Jazz: '''Yes Its True, Summer Belongs To You! (Summer Belongs To You) Summer Belongs To You (Summer Belongs To You) Summer Belongs To Everyone, so have some fun, There's Nothin' Beter to do! Summer Belongs To You! '''Phineas: Can mom and I take a verse? Adrian: '''Be my guest. '''Phineas: '''I traveled halfway 'round the world, and we almost turned and ran away. '''Isabella: But you helped us get our courage back, so now we've got to say Phineas: '''That though it's not easy being a mom and dad, you're certainly the greatest kids we've ever had. '''Emily: '''And you gotta believe in something, so today we believe in you '''Isabella: '''And you came through we made it '''Phineas: '''We've never been so proud (never been so proud), I know at first it seemed implausible, but you accomplished the impossible, now there's something we've got to say out loud '''Isabella: '''Time is what you make of it so take a chance '''Julia: That's it! 'Emily: '''Life is full of music so you oughta dance '''Lizzie: '''She's got it! '''Phineas: '''The world's a stage and it's time for your debut '''Adrian: '''By Jove I think you've got it! '''Isabella: '''Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair. '''Julia: '''Yeah! '''Emily: '''The world is callin' so get out there '''Lizzie: '''That's what I'm talking about! '''Phineas: '''You can see forever so your dreams are all in view '''Adrian: '''Yes it's true. '''Adrian, Jazz & Phineas: '''Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you), summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you), summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun their's nothing better to do, summer belongs to you '''Mr. Biz: '''Okay the song is distracting the police if we move quietly noone will see us. '''Cop: '''Where do you think you're going? '''Buck: '''Looks like we can kiss these suits goodbye sir. '''Mr. Biz: '''Shut-up Barns! I HATE THOSE KIDS!!! '''Ferb: '''Baby, baby, baby, baby '''Adrian & Jazz: '''Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you), summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you), whatever you want to do, you make the rules, you got the tools to see it through. Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you), just remember you can do it and when you're through it will change your point of view. Summer Belongs To You! '''Phineas: '''But you're still grounded young man. '''Adrian: '''Ah, man! ''More lyrics soon. Category:Songs Category:Summers Yet To Come Songs Category:Fanon Works